The Path of Tears
by devbneo
Summary: TxP flic. when Tart need Purin after a fight on ship, he finds out things he never new about her and himself. can he use this to save her?
1. the park

**The Path of Tears**

**Just one thing before we start the story off! '' means thinking and "" means talking (you could probably figure that one out...) Hope you like it!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"I've said it before and I will say it again! I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!"

"Than why are you here!"

Tart had no answer for that. Him and Purin have been fighting. Well, Tart didn't know if it was a fight or not. As always, Purin wasn't sad, crying, or even remotely upset that Tart had said "I hate you!" to her like, 10 thousand times now. Like time after time she seemed happy and hyper. Right now he was looking into her eyes. From some reason, that he couldn't identify, she seemed so pretty as the sun right behind her started to set. Ugh! Why was he thinking this! It is true, he hated her! Right? Tart was beginning to re-think this idea.

He remembered, just 20 minutes earlier, why this conversation (or was it an argument? He still couldn't tell.) started...

20 minutes earlier at the park

'hum, I wonder why no one is here? It is such a nice day!' Purin thought, just arriving at the park with her 4 brothers and 1 little sister. 'It seems so empty and lonely'... she sighed. As she let her siblings loose on the play ground she wondered about things. Purin liked to suppose things (A/N: I kinda got that line from a book a little princess).

Right now she was wondering about he sun. All of her favorite colors, yellow and orange, put together in one big star that shines above us. She worried that one day the sun would blow up ,like most old stars do, and leave the humans with out any light! Than trees wouldn't grow, birds wouldn't sing and her own world would fall around her.

'Wow, I never really noticed how important the sun was.'

"GET AWAY FROM HER NOW YOU CREEP!"

Honcho's screen woke her from her thoughts.

'What now!' the little monkey girl thought.

She turned around and saw her little sis on a slide and all of her little brothers at the bottom, and right in the middle, hovering over her sister, Tart!

" shut up you little munchkins!" yelled Tart.

" Tar-Tar, why are you looking at my sister?"

Tart just looked at her in surprise. As a wake of confusion washed over Tarts face, she suddenly remembered that this was his first time seeing her in her normal clothes!

"Who are...YOU! I know you! Man, you look different in, well, human form banana girl." Tart just stared down at her for a second or two. Than Tart floated down to the ground.

"What are you doing here?" asked Purin, very confused. Was there a Chimea Animal (A/N: did I spell that right?) around? Normally Tart didn't come down to her planet unless he had to.

"No...I just...I needed to talk to...you see I...oh whatever." Tart said scowling.

"He asked me wear we lived Purin! He scary! He scary!" piped up her little sister looking less than happy.

"You no him Purin-chan?" asked her little brothers in unison.

"Yes, Purin does" she replied, still looking surprised. "So why are you here again, and why are you asking were I live?"

"I just...uh...wanted to see you cry." Tart said. When he didn't have a good excuse for something, he always said that.

"Get away from my little sister!"yelled Purin.

Tart looked shocked. Or at least he think he did. He had never heard Puirn talk to him in an angry voice. In fact, except when she was yelling something hyper like, he had never heard her raise her voice!

Purin was as in shock as he was. That last yell wasn't supposed to come out like that. But she remembered when her mother was about to leave this world and into heaven, she said to always make sure that sure took care of her siblings and to keep them safe. Another part was she always hated to see people cry.

Tart just stood there with a stupid look on his face. Purin blushed a little. 'That hadn't come out like I planned' thought Purin.

"Anyway, why were you looking for my house!" said Purin, not really knowing what else to say to break the feeling. I mean, even her siblings were shocked!

"I...uh..." this time Tart had no answer to back him up with.

"Do you want to play with me!" asked Purin excitedly. She was always looking for a new play partner.

"How come he has pointy ears Purin-chan?" asked Lucha.

"None of your concern!" snapped Tart, as Purin siblings coward behind the jungle gym. "No I am not here to play! I hate you!"

"Well can you play now anyways?" asked Purin hopefully.

"I've said it before and I will say it again! I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!"

"Than why are you here?"

present again

Tart needed to say something.

"I...uh...already told you!" he snapped.

Tart was shocked to see Purin look serious! This was a hole new mood for Puirn that Tart hadn't yet encountered.

"You know, a Fong Family Secret is that they can always tell a lie, and right now Purin smells one."

"You can WHAT!" asked Tart, very alarmed. " I mean, yeah I new."

Tart suddenly wanted to tell Purin everything. Her face looked so, well, he didn't no how to explain it. She looked beautiful but sad that he wasn't telling her something at the same time.

"Purin wants to no what worrying Tar-Tar because him and Purin are friends and friends tell each other everything"

"We are NOT friends! I hate you remember?"

Purin just looked at him with those big orange eyes. It made his mind do back flips. Why was he thinking this way? By now Purins siblings were playing tag on the jungle gym. Sounds of their playing made him happy. It reminded him of his home with his mother back home on his planet. Him and his friends would just play and play for hours. It made him very home sick. That was it. He couldn't take it. Suddenly, he blurted out his hole story.

"Purin, could I, by any chance..."

"Yes" said Purin, eagerly wanting to no what he was going to say.

"Stay at your house for a couple of days? Me and Pai and Kishu got into a fight and -"

"What about? Why did you come to me? Are we finally real friends? Did they kick you out? What was the fight about? Were did you no were to find me?"

If Tart didn't stop Purin right there, her questions would have gone till midnight.

"Wait! Hold you! Back away! Personal bubble!"said Tart as he shout up in to the air and hovered a few feet above the little blond haired girl. Little did Purin realize, every question she asked she stepped one step closer to Tart until she was an inch away from his nose.

"Because they thought I was getting soft on you in fights even though Kishu is to, because you are the only one I no on this planet, yes and no at the same time, yes, you already asked that, and what was your last question?"

"YIPPIE! Tar-Tar is living with Purin!"

"So I need a place to crash. Just for a couple of days-"

"Why didn't Tar-Tar just say that in the first place?" asked Purin, who never really understood what it was like to not just say something and not worrying what others thought.

"STOP CALLING ME TAR-TAR!" yelled Tart, causing, for the billionth time, Purins siblings stared at him. He could tell it was going to be a painful few days even if he thought Purin was not so bad after all.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I hoped you liked it! I will come out with the next chapter soon. I wanted to stop here because I didn't want to make it to long. Let me no what you think about it! **

**Cya in the next chapter!**

—**PuRiNfReAk**


	2. parent problems

**Path Of Tears**

**hi again peoples! I just realized that when I uploaded my other chapter that it wasn't really as long as I thought so I'll make this one longer for you!** **Sorry though, I have no clue were Purin lives!**

A couple minutes later they arrived at Purins house. Well, I teleported her there, along with her terrified brothers and sister.

It took a couple times to get there, because I never went over to her house before. First was landed at the soccer field in a middle of a game! Than the school, causing a long lecture by the janitor about not sneaking into school on a weekend. After that we ended up in Ryou's room. Now THAT was fun. Though we got a long talk about not coming into someone's room when they were changing, and a long yell at Purin about hanging out with aliens but it was worth it!

Finally we arrived at Purins house. By now her siblings were fast asleep in Purins arms. I'm still wondering how they slept through Ryou's yelling but they did.

"I feel bad cause I didn't feed them diner yet." said Purin with a guilty look on her face.

Just the mer mention of food made Tarts stomach growl so loud that it made Purin jump!

"Tar-Tar, when was the last time you ate!"

"I dunno, a couple days I guess."

At that Purin marched into the house, put the boys in there bunk beds and the girl in her own bed, that went right into the kitchen. I had no clue what she was making, but it smelled good! 'Wait!' thought Tart, 'what about her parents! What will they think of my spending a week or so here!'He was almost afraid to step in the house, but the smell of that food was just so good... 'well the parents must be asleep! That's why no one said any thing when Purin went into the house! I mean, wouldn't they say 'hi' or something? Yes, they had to be asleep.' Tart thought promptly. He would deal with the mom and dad trouble later, like in the morning. He was so tired!

"Tar-Tar, are you still out there? Purin says our diner is ready!"

Tart looked around in confusion. He was still outside on the steps!

"Coming!" Tart yelled, eagerly. 'Time to eat!'

Tart entered the house. He came to a big room with a couch, a table, and 6 chairs, and about 3 doors. Purins voice came from the door farthest from him. He could see a light on and steam rising from inside. Out popped Purin in her usual happy, hyper look on her face. She was Caring 4 plates of food he has never saw before. She threw them up in the air and they made a perfect landing on the table. Next came a couple flying cups and some brownish sauce.

"Don't get any Soy Sauce on the rug! It is very hard to come out!" Purin said, to over joyed one of her best friends were going to stay with her to mind her grammar.

'Sow what!' thought Tart, 'well I will find out soon enough!'

As Tar sat down at the table, purin gave him a plate filled with food, plus 2 sticks. 'Do humans eat these?' thought Tart. He gave them a lick. They didn't taste to good. He tried to bite them but he stopped in mid-bite because he noticed Purin giggling so hard she almost fell off the chair.

"What's so funny?" Tart asked, a little annoyed.

"Why is Tar-Tar eating chop sticks?" Purin asked between giggles.

"What? Oh, these things?" he asked, holding the wooden sticks up, "if you don't eat them than what do you do with them?"

"You eat with them Tar-Tar"

Tart just looked at her like she had 3 heads. How are you going to eat with sticks? Do you stab your food? 'Humans are so weird...'

"Here, let Purin help you!" Purin exclaimed and she walked, well more like bounced, over to Tart.

"See, put your hands like this," Purin said as she positioned Tarts hands on the sticks. As she began to teach him how to pick up food, Tart began to blush. 'Her hand is so warm...NO! I will not disobey Deep Blue! I DON'T LIKE PURIN!'. Tart noticed Purin was staring at him.

"Is Tar-Tar okey? Why were you shaking your head?"

"What? I was shaking my head? Hey let go!" Tart said in a hurry trying to pull out of Purins grasp. He dropped the chop stick things next to his plate and just dove into his food, head first.

"That looks like fun! Purin try to!" Purin mumbled because her head was half way in her plate, just like Tart.

After the "eating", Purin decided that Tart needed to clean up. After a quick wash down, it was bed time.

"You can sleep in Purin's room, Tar-Tar!"

"Um, okey..."

Purin jumped in the airand kicked the door open.

"Ta da! This is Purins room!"

Purins room was smallish. She had a bed in the corner, it was yellow and orange. 'I couldn't see that one coming' thought Tart, jokingly.

"I'll go get you something to sleep on." Purin said as she went over to the closet and pulled out some pink covers and a matching pillow and dragged it over to the middle of the floor. Tart quickly hovered over to Purin's bed and flopped down.

"That's were Purin sleeps Tar-Tar!" Purin said with a confused face on.

"Yeah, and you want me to sleep on pink? And stop calling me Tar-Tar!"

"Fine, I'll sleep on the floor!"

About 8 hours or so later...depending on how long you want them to sleep...

Tart woke with a start. He just had one of the worst dreams of his life! He and Purin...well...were going ...OUT! He kissed her and then they went and got a Super Monkey Banana Ex-Prem at JK's Ice Moo-Moo Café! And yet, why wasn't he calling it a nightmare? He kinda liked it...'NO! Stop it! I hate her! Than why am I sleeping in her bed? Ugh my head hurts!'

"Tar-Tar! Time for breakfast!"

'Oh, shot! Her parents! They must be up by now!' Tart could just picture the scene down stairs in Purins kitchen...

"Who Tar-Tar dear?"

"Oh, he's an alien I brought home last night!"

"Oh, very nice. Can we meat him?"

Yeah right. They will call the police! He started to hover down the stairs slowly, than caught him self. 'It would make things worse if I hovered!' he quietly lowered himself to the ground. He slowly pocked his head out of the door.

"There you are Tar-Tar!"

'Busted.' the only chance to get out of there un-noticed and un-yelled at was pretty much out of the window.

"Purin, get over here!" Tart hissed.

Purin walked, no bounced, over. She slid in the door crack than Tart slammed it shut.

"What do you think your doing! Wont your parents not be to happy to find a pointy-eared alien boy sitting down and start eating and having a chat with them!" Tart yelled, totally forgetting to be quiet.

"Hushey, hushey Tar-Tar! My brothers and sister are in the room over and I don't want them to start crying! I hate to see them cry! It's just so sad."

"Why on earth would they cry!"

"Well...my mama-" Purin chocked a little. She looked down to recover her self. Now Tart was worried. 'Her sib's crying? What's the big deal with parents? Did some thing happed to them?' Purin looked up. Now Tart was really worried. She looked like she was gong to cry! Purin was going to cry! I mean, we are talking PURIN here!

"She, she, died"

**hoped you liked this chapter! Sorry it took so long though. I was grounded so it took a long time! Thnx Anime Kitty Café! She was the ONLY one who reviewed! **

**Xoxo**

**PURINxoxoROX**


	3. the confesion

**Path of Tears part 3**

**thnx for all of the support, to my _two_ reviewers. Hope u like this chapter everyone!**

"What?" Tart asked steadily. 'Purin's mom is _dead_. I must not have heard her right. She probably said some thing like her moms plant is dead and she's getting a new one...right?' Tart knew that he heard her correctly because Purin's eyes started to fill up with water. Slowly the salty drops of water began to fall.

"Tar-Tar" was all Purin managed to say. She thrust her self onto Tart, almost knocking him over. She just stood there, her face buried into his shirt, sobbing. Not just crying but _sobbing._ 'Wait, am I missing something?' Tart thought, ' since when Purin cry? I have been trying and trying to make her cry since I started to fight her!' he looked down slowly to find Purin's head tilted up wards a bit. Just enough to have there eyes meet. In her eyes were so many different emotions. Sad (duh), tense, broken, afraid, and even...HAPPY!

"Purin, why do you look...well...happy?"

"Because ,Tar-Tar, now Purin has a friend to talk to." Purin clearly needed some one to talk to right now and her sib's weren't much help. They just stood there. Bother of them, together. Purin had a tiny smile on her face, arms still leaned against Tart's body, as if to tired to lift them up. It took Tart a few seconds to realize how close they were to each other. He could feel Purin breathing on his neck. It felt so warm... ' what am I thinking? I can't get this close to a mew mew! If the others find out they will kill me! Not like they already want to cuz of that stupid fight...' Just the thought of so called 'friends' made him look around. He didn't want them finding him in this way with Purin. As he looked around, he noticed he was still in the hall! And to make matters worse, he wanted to talk to Purin! After all of this time of trying to make her cry, when he saw this way, it kinda hurt him. He wanted to make it better.

"Hey, Purin, want to go up to your room and talk?"

"Sure." Purin squeaked in a shaky voice.

A couple minutes later they were on Purin's yellow and orange bed. Purin started spilling out the story of her life.

"When I was really little, me and my dad would train for hours. He was really into the Chinese marshal arts. Purin and mama always took pictures of each other and made a book out of it. One day my brothers and sister woke her up to tell her that mama wasn't moving in her bed. When they told me I was so scared I screamed and jumped up and went to dad's room and woke him up and took him to mama and we took her to the hospital and she was really sick and..."

Purin was talking so fast Tart couldn't understand what she was saying. He picked up the most part. Now Purin was sobbing so hard it was impossible to hear her.

"Wand thum thay sauid sniff dat shwe notwa goinna mawke wit."

translation through the cries "and then they said that she not going to make it"

"Purin, breath. It's ok. Just breath for a second" Tart was really worried. So than were was her father? Way did Purin do all of the work? And why didn't she tell anyone? 'Wait, I can't be thinking this! It looks like I want her to _live_. I hate her! No wait, do I hate her? Now that I see her cry, it's all different. It's a different Purin. A Purin I didn't like. Why is this different though? Shouldn't I like to my enemy cry?' he looked into her face. Purin was breathing slowly and deeply, looking like she was in a lot of pain.

"Ok. I think I can tell the rest." she said in a shaky voice. This wasn't like her at all! "I went in my mama's room in the doctors office. She was laying on a cot bed thing. She looked weak. Mama was never weak. It really scared me. I could here my little siblings out in the lobby asking my dad what the man meant by 'not going make it'.I looked at mama for a long time until she woke up.

flash back (Purin is telling Tart this)

"So sweet heart, are you going to be all right?"

"Were are you going mama? Why can't you come back?"

"Purin, you have to be strong because I'm not going to be around anymore."

"Were are you going! I want mama to stay here! Right here! Back in the house!"

"Purin, after I'm gone, you have to promise me that you will leave all of your tears on the path behind you, in order to not flood and lose your way. Dry your eyes in order to see the way." Purins mom put her ha on her cheek.

"But mama, I don't want to stop crying! I will always cry if you not here with me and dad so you have to stay here!"

"The only way to feel joy is to give up something you love or care about."

"But I have been feeling joy all of my life! I have never given up any thing!" everything was silent. Mama wasn't moving. "Mama? Mama? Ma answer me!" crying, I threw my self on the bed. Suddenlly 10 men in white coats came in and pulled me off the bed and started doing something on Mama. "MAMA!" a man was pulling me out of the room now, me kicking and screaming, yelling her name...

end flashback

"So far, I haven't been able to put the tears on the path behind me. I still cry at night. I haven't really felt real joy either since that day. I think I disappointed my mama. I feel so bad that I can't do what she says. It's like I can't see anything good in my future, or my past. I guess the path really is flooded." Tart thought he heard something as she said this, but than he heard a cry from Purin again.

"Don't feel bad!" Tart blurted out, " you just haven't been...um...able to _yet _but you will. Just wait." Purin looked at him with a strange look.

"I guess your right Tar-Tar"

"Don't call me that." Purin looked at him with her big eyes. 'Oh no. don't start crying again! Please, oh please, don't start again' "what about your dad? I mean, were did he go?"

"He is in China- "

"Why, the chinida, is he there!"

"The what?"

"I have no clue really. It's something Pie says when he gets mad but he never lets me say it. Answer me!"

"He went there because he had to train in the mountains to pay for his family because he couldn't find work here. He send us money every month but mostly it's not enough."

"Well what type of father is that? he just leaves you here!" for some reason he felt mad. 'Why am I mad at her father for, like, abandoning her?'

"He didn't want to go Tar-Tar! Don't EVER make fun of my father! He didn't want to leave us! He had to!" 'Wow, she clearly really likes her father.'

"Sorry" Tart huffed.

"Tar-Tar? Can you be my best friend for ever?" ask Purin. Then, she looked up at him and gave her a puppy dog face. 'I can't be her friend. Pai and Kish would totally kill me. But Purin had such a hard life! I never thought anyone's life could that hard. They told me not to fall in love. Kish stopped loving Ichigo as far as he says...' suddenly, Purin leaned a bit closer to him. She brought her face closer to his. 'What is she doing?' Purin closed her eyes slowly, leaning still closer. In a matter of seconds, Tart could feel her breathing heavily on his face. There lips were inches, no more like centimeters apart. 'Holy chinida! This monkey is trying to kiss me! What should I do? I do like her, but just a little bit, you no, just friends. Should I go along with it? Or should I pull away? I kinda do want ot kiss her...no no no!' the more he thought, the faster Purins lips were closing in. He started to lean forward to when they heard a little cry. Both of them whipped there heads around at the same time. All 5 of Purins siblings were lined up, one on top of each other, at the door, all of them fighting to hold back laughter that instead came out as little squeaks and crys.

"Heicha! Chancha! Hanacha! Lucha! Honcha! How long have you been there?" Purin asked, more surprised than mad.

"Yeah, you little spying TWERPS!" yeah, I was mad. Her siblings bounced out of the room quickly, running down the hall yelling something how about Tart going to kill them.

"Tar-Tar, can Pudding show you something?"

"Um...sure, why not?"With that, Purin leaped up from her bed and ran over to her dresser. She pulled a little wooden box out from under a pile of ponytails. When she opened it, she paused, than put her small, pale, hand in and pulled out a golden chain. Purin ran to the bed.

"Close your eyes." she said with a little look on her face that did really make her look like a monkey.

"Fine." I said as I shut my eyes hurriedly, wondering what it was. He felt a cold chain around his neck and something dangling from his neck.

"Open!" Tart looked down and gasped. It was a little golden star locket.

"Wah...oh Purin..." was all he could say as he opened the locket. Inside there was a picture of Purin and her mother. On the other there was a picture of her father and her sister together. Her sister looked about 3 years old.

"One day will be the day that all of my dreams come true. Until then, keep it safe. I trust you. Before my Mama died, it was my birthday. She gave me it. 'Don't put it on till the day all of your dreams come true, than they will stay forever.' I never put it on yet. So if I give it to you, than I no it will be safe till that day."

"I can't take this! What if I lose it? Or scratch it? I mean, shouldn't you be the first 1 to were it? Wait one second...are you trying to give up something so you can be happy?"

"No Tar-Tar. You must have it. It's always funnier to share your things with friends. I would give it to Retusa (A/N: I didn't spell her name right did I?) But...um...well...they don't know about it."

I decided to be stupid. "What do you mean no one no's?"

"I haven't told them about my family yet! As far as they no, my father is hear right now and my mama is at work because it's my day off!"

"Well, they are your best friends, and what am I? Some one who is going to kill you in the end?"

"No, your not. Your Purin's friend. And when I'm here with you, I feel different. Like, you're the only one that matters right now. You're the only one who will listen, and understand." I couldn't stand it any more. 'Why do I love this monkey like girl who annoys me to death! I hat her! I hate everything about her! Why do I feel this feeling of love? That's weak! Only humans think that! I..I ...want her...no! No! Stop it!'

"I'm your enemy! Not your friend! I hate you! You need to hate me! So just STOP IT ALL READY!"

"Not true." Purin said softly. She took Tarts hand and pulled him off the bed. They were standing there, looking into each others eyes. Then it happened. Just lightly. It was his first. It was her first. But never the less they did it. And, to his surprise, he didn't try to push her away, he just let it come. She never new she would be doing it. Every thing was hazey. It seemed like they were the only ones in the world. The only people that mattered. Even if it was just a few seconds, it didn't feel that way. It was more like hours. There was a sudden flash of light. They thought it was just a head light from a car.

That night, he and she shared there first kiss.


	4. some more pain

**Path of Tears part 4**

**I would, again like to thank my reviewers. I had so many more! Thanks so much you guys! I no in the last chapter Purin wouldn't be that hastey, but I was in a road block so I just put it in there. I think it gives it a romantic touch. Now on with the story!**

"Lets go Tar-Tar! We are going to be late!"

"Coming Purin!" Tart yelled with a smile on his face as they played and tumbled through the flower field.

"Hahaha! True happiness can't be found!" shouted Kish from across the way. Pie suddenly blocked the sun with some black smoke thing. Purin knelt down on the ground and started to cough. She felt the ground under her give way. She was falling, fighting to stay awake.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Purin woke with a start. 'Why am I on the floor? Why is Tar-Tar on my bed? And how did I get here? Wasn't I just ...with Tar-Tar...' suddenly her whole mind filled up of what had happened after the kiss. Her sib's started complaining down stairs about being hungry. Purin ran downstairs to help make lunch. Tart just stood there, with a stupid look on his face, not moving. 'But didn't he kiss me back to?'a little later, her sib's were restless so she took them all to the park, with Tart hovering at a distance. When her and her sib's were playing on some flowers, Tart had yelled "hey, look over here Monkey Girl!" just as Purin turned around, Tart dropped a huge pile of leafs on her head and they, all of Purins new family (including 'Tar-Tar' ;- ) played together, and not once did Tart complain or say he hated her. After a memory recall, Purin tried to go back to sleep. Not happening. She was so scared. Every time she closed her eyes she saw herself, being dragged into that black hole by something. 'I really don't want to be on the floor. The dark under my bed looks more dark than usual. I wonder if Tar-Tar would mind...' Purin slowly and quietly tip toed over to Tarts sleeping body and nudged him over. The little Banana Girl wiggled her self under the covers and fell into a deep sleep, this time filled with thoughts of her dad, mama, and of course Tart all in the park together an laughing.

"Tar-Tar? Tary wake up! Your gonna make Purin late!" Tart woke up with a start. Purin was looking at him, her nose so close to his forehead he could have counted how many freckles she had if she had any. Purin shoved a tray on Tarts lap. There it was again, those menacing chop sticks. Other than that there was some rice and this yellow and white thing, that for the life of him, could not identify.

"Late for what?"

"I still work at the Café, silly! Now hurry up and eat, then put your dishes in the sink. Purin has to go walk her brothers to school and her sister to day care, so give me 15 minutes." and with that she marched out the door, grabbing her jacket out of the closet. "Oh wait! I all most for got!" the blonde haired girl quickly turned around and headed for the bed.

"What is it? What did you forget?" asked Tart.

"This, Tar-Tar." Purin gave him a quick kiss on the nose, making Tart blush redder then a rose.

"B-b-bye Purin"

"Cya, Tary" Purin said as she skipped out of he room. 'Oh great. Looks like I have a new nickname...Tary...' Tart thought as he stuffed the rice in his mouth, using his hands because he still has a grudge against the chop sticks. After he ate, he went down stairs to put the tray in the kitchen.

"It has only been 2 minutes? Man, I'm going to be really board at this rate." Tart exclaimed to no one in particular. 'I think I will rooming with Purin for a bit so...why not go explore!' Tart looked around 'but pretty much I no this place by heart. Purin only gave me 10 tours. Lets peek up stairs a bit.'

Tart, feeling very lazy, transported himself in front of Purins room. 'Saw it, don't really want to go to her sib's room, I think that's a closet' Tart thought, checking off the doors in his mind one by one. Suddenly, in front of him he say a door he never saw before. There was a little piece of paper taped to the door. Tart ripped it off and read it out loud.

"I saw your last breath,

I saw your last blink,

I saw it in your eyes,

Starring into mine.

I saw your pain,

I saw your hope,

I saw it shining bright,

Telling me to not give up.

Now that your not here,

Now that you can't protect us,

I trying to finish what you started,

loving and forgiving.

Fon family 8/6/99"

"Hey! That's the day before her Birthday!"

flash back

"One day will be the day that all of my dreams come true. Until then, keep it safe. I trust you. Before my Mama died, it was my birthday. She gave me it. 'Don't put it on till the day all of your dreams come true, than they will stay forever.' I never put it on yet. So if I give it to you, than I no it will be safe till that day."

end flash back

"She died right after Purin's birthday..." his hand touch the golden star around his neck. Now, dying of curiosity, he looked up at the door 'why was this thing taped to it? What's in there anyway?'

Tart opened the door a crack and peeked in. It was just a normal room! 'Ah, man! I thought it was some big secret or something!' he shoved the door open all the way until it made a little "clunk" against the wall.

The room had a large bed in the middle of the floor. It looked like it was from China, with it's dark red silk sheets. It had a desk and a closet. Some adult sized clothes were laid out on a chair. 'This is just a normal room! Darn it...wait one moment! I thought that no grown-up lived here! Could this have been her...mothers room?' he walked slowly over to the desk and saw a picture album. On the cover was a photo, it was of Purin and some purple haired lady laughing, playing some clap game. The words above the picture read "Purin and Mama's album!" 'Oh my god! I was right!' as Tart flipped through the book, he saw that purple haired lady, Purin, and sometimes her father or sib's. 'ok...I will make a safe guess and say the woman with the plum like hair was her mama." her and her mom were clearly very close. He put the book down and looked threw the draws around the desk. There was a few hair clips, books, boring stuff like that. Than there was something that he saw out of the corner of his eye. It was a folded piece of paper, that said is REALLY little kidish hand writing "to mama 3 luv luv luv, purin (a/n: that's how I spelled "love" when I was little...)." Tart slowly unfolded it. I side there was a picture of Purin and her mama. It was drawn by her, clearly, and it said under neither it, "Hope, Mama, you give me hope!" it slipped through his fingers, on to the floor.

flash back to the last thing Tarts mom said to him before leaving

"Be good, my little angel, and bring hope to are people."

end flash back

As a tear slid down his face, he felt a growing urge to be next to her...

"No! No! Why do I like this puny little human! She is my enemy! I will have to kill her soon!" he yelled, shaking his head back and forth. As doing so, visions of his mother can into his head.

the last flash back, promise

"Be strong, my little Tart, and remember, we all are count the moments until you come back. I love you Tart, don't you ever forget that. And don't be afraid of anything. I know you can do it."

"Don't be silly mom! I'm never afraid of any thing!"

"It's not any_thing_ I'm worried about. It's any_one._"

end flash back

now he knew what his mother meant by that. He was afraid of Purin's... hyperness? Friendliness? Love? 'To many things are going on! I can't... I can't...control it. Any of it. That... bothers me. I want to be strong. Every one back home is counting on. What about Kerein?' Kerein was his friend since his childhood. He thought he had a crush on her. Until now that is. Tears started to well up in his eyes. 'I thought I had such a bad life! Back home, every thing was so bad. But now, on this beautiful planet, there still can be such sorrow...Purin has had a harder life than me, but yet she still doesn't complain. She holds strong her family, her friends, her self. Friends...I _had _some at one time...I still do...I have Purin.' by now, tears were coming down in buckets. 'Purin mother was right, you have to leave your tears behind you. But like Purin said, it's really hard. Even she cries every once in a while, too.'

"Tar-Tar? Tary? Tart? Were are you?" Purin was back. Chances are he isn't suppose to be in here. 'How can she sound so happy? Her father is gone, her mom dead, and still so hyper? She like an...angel' when he thought that word, angel, it was like his heart stopped. 'Her mom is an angel. Purin is like an angel on earth.' he opened the window. He didn't no why, but this sadness, in his life, in this house, was to much.

"TART?"

Purin ran up the stairs. 'Were could he be? I need to tell him some thing be for I leave to the café!' she rushed down the hall way. Soon she came to a door. A door that was closed. A door that had a poem on it. A door that _should _have been closed. A door that _should_ have a poem on it. 'Oh, please, please no.' now, it was Purins turn to cry. Her perky hyperness was swept out of her body. She didn't no if she could go in there. 'I haven't been in there since it happened' she stood out side the door, frozen. It felt like hours, but only it was moments, before she had enough strength to open the door.

"Tart?" Purin whispered, hoping with all of her might that he wasn't int here, that it was just the wind that blew it open. "Oh no!" She slowly walked up to the desk. She bent down and picked up a piece of paper that was on the floor. "To mama 3 luv luv luv Purin" she said out loud. Teats started to roll down her face, when she caught herself. 'I can't let mama down, must not cry!' she looked up and lightly re-folded the card and put it back into the open desk. Suddenly, there was a blast of wind. Than she noticed the window a little to the side of the desk. It was open, with the yellow curtains with little orange monkeys on it, was blowing in the wind. 'How opened the-' she stopped short when she went over to close it. She saw a little alien flying away from the house at top speed.

"TART! TART!" she yelled. 'No, please no! I thought I had a friend, I needed some one how know's about every thing around me. I need him!'

As Tart flew away, he heard a little, faint, some one scream his name over and over again. 'I must be causing her even more pain. But I can't turn back. I just can't.'

As he thought this, his tears were left on the path behind him as he flew away from was his one true friend, out of fear or what was going to come next. He didn't want to hurt her. Pie and Kish were going to find out were he was. He new it.


	5. the mews get involved

**Path of Tears (part 4)**

**OMG! Its not part 4 anymore! I have been working so fast I lost track! Its 5! 5! 5! That totally rocks right? Thnx for all of my reveiwers! Im give you credit at the end in the REVIEWER HALL OF FAME! Chessey I no, but im not cheesey...im cheeder cheesey! Sorry, having a moment, so here is da story!**

"Were is she? It's been 5 days with nothing! Not even a phone call!"

To say the least, Ryou was mad. Purin had skipped work for 5 days, and Minto wasn't doing any thing any way, Restusa (A/N: I no I spelled that wrong.) Was braking dishes so that was **not** helping, Zakoura (A/N: I no! I spelled that wrong to!) Was in the kitchen because she wasn't "customer friendly" and Ichigo was the only one working.

"Restusa! Do you know were Purin is?"

"No, why?" ask the green haired, blushing because of her BIG crush.

"Well you are here best friend AREN'T YOU?"

"Stressed Ryou?"

"Well I don't see you helping, you tea sipper!"

"Ok! That's it!" Ichigo said. "I'm going to look for Purin because I'm really worried. Who's with me?"

"I am Ichigo-san! Whoops!" another plate crash as Retusa jumped up.

"Why not, give me to minutes to finish my tea."

"I'm in." said Zakoura stepping out of the kitchen.

"Ok over and out!" said the mew's as they marched out of the café.

"Hey, wait! It's not your break! GET THE MEW BACK HERE!"

...over to were Tart is...

'I have been living under a tree for 5 days! I think I should go back and say sorry to Puirn...' thought the Tart as her hovered in the air right under the sun. 'wow, it's bright today.' he put his hand over his eyes to see more clearly. "Sigh"

"Tart! Get over here!"

Tart jerked his head up. 'That sounded like...Pie!' he looked over to his right to see a tall alien, with a middle sized one next to him, with his head down, not wanting to be here.

"What do you want you big dumby heads?" Tart stuck his tongue out and start to flew away until he heard Pie yell

"Ok, ok, we are sorry! whispering to Kish say it!"

"No whispering back to Pie"

"Why the sudden "sorry"?"

"Because, we want our old team mate back?"

"Fine...but Kish has to say sorry to" the little kid said, pushing it way over Kish's limit.

"whispering sorry"

"Can't hear you"

"Sorry"

"What's that?"

"I said sorry you little brain dead freak!"

"One more time, louder this time!" Tart loved to push peoples buttons, more though, if it was Kish's.

"SORRY!"

"For what?"

"FOR THE FIGHTING!"

"What was the fighting about?"

"ABOUT YOU GOING EASY ON PURIN!"

"So remind me again, was that true?"

"NO!"

"Now all in one sentence!"

"Ok, that's enough from both of you!" Pie could have let it gone all day, but they had plans. "So now to get to work! We need a lot of power to do are mission so lets start!"

"Wait, what mission?"

...back to the "Tokyo Zoo Crew" quote from Tart...

"Um...were does Purin live?"

"Were does she go to school?"

"What's her last name?"

the Mew's were having some trouble. They just realized that they knew almost nothing about Purin!

"I think she's over there." said Zakoura, ever practical. As if one cue, all of the Mew's turned there heads to look were Zakoura was looking. Never the less, there was the little blonde haired girl, hunched over on a park bench, her head resting on her knee's which were pulled up to her chest and also, she was ...CRYING? This was the 1st time they had seen her cry.

"Purin what is the matter?" Restusa yelled, running over the sad looking girl. She looked up, surprised that all 5 of her friend were running to her.

"He went away...I told him, and he still went away..."

"Who went away?" asked Ichigo.

"He went into the room."

"What room?" asked Minto.

"He listened to me ."

"Listened? What do you mean?" asked Restusa.

"I thought he liked me"

"Purin." said Zakoura, as she bent down to Purins eye level. "Who liked you?"

"He didn't! He didn't! He never did or else he would have not left!" she mumbled a few more things, but no one could here them under the sobs.

Suddenly, a shadow floated over the sun. everyone looked up. It was more like a gas. A black gas.

"Ok girls lets rock! Purin, do you fell up to battle?" said Icigo. No answer came. 'Guess not.'

"Strawberry metamorphosis!"

"Mint metamorphosis!"

"Lettuce metamorphosis!"

"Palmograntite metamorphosis!"

"Pudding metamorphosis!"

Every looked around in shock. Purin was in her battle mode, looking tired, but ready for a fight.

"Ok Purin!" cheered Minto.

"lets go gang! We have a city to save!"

...back to Tart...

"Why are we doing this? I mean, this isn't even an animal, is it?"

"Humans call it a dust bun- HOLY...LOOK OUT TART! KISH!" suddenly, they lost totally control of the mutant dust bunny. Then, every thing went black.

...Purin time!...

"For your evil actions, we will make you...please some on tell me what **THAT** is?"

"I would...if I could..."

Suddenly, every thing went black.

"I can't see me fingers!"

"Minto is that you? Were are you!"

"Ah!" Purin suddenly tripped over something. It was Tart!

"Tart! Are you ok? Tart!"

"Wah..." Tart just woke up. 'That stupid dust thing must have knocked me out!' "Purin?"

"TART! What's happening? Why did you leave and why - "

she was cut short as the dust bunny's dust filled the air. 'I can't breath! If only I could see! But he sun...it's blocked!' Purin got knocked out. She fell right into Tart's lap. Every one was coughing. It was chaos. Tart was getting faint. 'No! I have to get up! I have to stop this! To...save her. I hurt her more, so the least I could do is save her. But how?' he stood up heavily. Every one was knocked out by now and he was going to soon if he didn't find a ways to stop this beast. 'Help me' he thought, as he gripped the star around his neck.

flash back

"To feel real joy, you have to give up some thing you care about."

end flash back

'Give up something...something...you care about...the star! That's it!'


	6. true love

**Path of Tears part 6**

**LIKE OMG! This just might b the last chappie! Can u believe it? Im gonna do a song fic after this cuz I found the perfect song for Purin! if u have a request for a story let me no. im gonna get one thing straight right now though. I DO NOT do MasayaxIchigo fics. So sorry fans of them,but I think they should fall into a pit of hell. Lol, funny picture in my head. A little shout out for all of those that have to go threw so much, but are so happy on the outside, but really hurting on the inside. I no I am one of those people. Ok, on with the story!**

As the smoke got thicker, more and more humans were dying around him. He had to do it. The next human could be Purin. He wasn't going to let that happen. Never. Tart started to blindly run in the direction of middle of the cloud. His hand still was grasped around the golden start around his neck, he leapt into the air. He was planning to land right in the middle of the cloud, but he ground never came.

'What? What's happening?' suddenly, he neck began to glow. Not the neck, but the star. A bright, beautiful, light was coming from inside of it. From his head down, the star spread it's light to him. He looked like a new born star, rising to the heavens. He opened the locket, to find the pictures changed. It was him and Purin, holding hands, running threw a field of yellow and orange flowers, each of one in there hair.

Tart felt his body being taken over. He stopped thinking about his actions, and just did it. 'For Purin, and only her. Humans and aliens can live in peace if we tried. Purin doesn't want to fight. So, maybe this will help that along.'

"To fell true joy, love, you must give up some thing that you care about, that your love cared about." he whispered, filling in some words that he thought Purins mum would have said. With that, he pulled off the start from it's chain. He threw it up into the air. As it was going up, up and up, all of the smoke went with it. It was going into it. The start floated up into the sky, now blue again, little bubbles filled the air as the light from Tart was fading. Every bubble fell onto a human, reviving them. He looked up. there was a new star in the sky, that you could even see during day time.

"Thank you Purin. You taught me a lot." Tart started falling fast. Purin just woke up.

"Tart! Tart!" she started running to him, as he fell. He landed into a flower patch of yellow and orange poppies. Flowers were springing up all over the place.

"Tart don't do this to me!" Purin was shaking Tar, crying.

"Please Tart. Don't leave me! I don't want to be alone again! I don't!" her head hung over Tarts, so close. 'No, please no. every one gets a happy ever after but me! I want one! I do!' her head hung down more. She kissed him for the second time. Tears running down her face, falling onto his. Two lovers, so alone. Time just froze. Every thing went fuzzy again. Again, it was like only them mattered. Every one else was just second right now.

"Oh, Tart." whispered Kish, taking some thing out of his pocket. A piece of paper.

"Purin" whispered Retusa, having no idea what it must be like to lose your first love.

"He did it, risked his life, for a human." said Pie, trying to make sense of it all.

By now, all of the Mew's were crying on each others shoulders. Every person it Tokyo had there eyes on them. And they didn't even know.

"Tart-chan." whispered Purins little sis.

Her lips lifted off of his. She gently put his head on her lap, and started stroking her hair.

"I'm so sorry, Tart. I should have been there to help you." whispered Purin. The last bubbles still floating from the sky, every thing seemed perfect, but for this. This is the one thing that ruined the happily ever after.

"The hero can't die Tart. You're the hero this time, not me and the mew's. it's you Tart." the last of the bubbles were falling. Everyone in Tokyo and around the world was alive. As the last one fell, Purin was giving up hope. It fell right on his fore head. Tarts eyes started to squint. Than they went 'blink blink'.

"TART! Oh, I was so worried! I was going just die if you did! I could never live with out you!" she just kept talking and talking, all the mean while, she was hugging Tart's head and shaking it back and forth.

"Purin?"

"Yes, my Tart?"

"Call me Tar-Tar"

** TaDa! For all of those pplz who didn't review, I might give you another chance**. **please tell me in you reviews if you think I should do an "after math". If I don't, (which will be decided by the reviewers) than his is the last chappie. My fist fic is done! I''m gonna do some more chapter ones, one shots, and songs. Please send me request on which ones you want me to do cuz I'm totally stuck. Ok, here it is, the...(drum roll please...)**

_**REVIEWER HALL OF FAME PLUS SOME RANDOM COMMENTS!**_

**_Xblankstare :_ thanks so much for my 1st reviewer! You totally rock my socks:-P**

**_AnimeCafeKitty:_ your such a kind reviewer! You say da best things to keep me going. :)**

**_Rae-elfin-warrior:_ you totally rock, thanks for being my friend and a little shout out for you at the beginning! Sorry to copy you, but we are sisters like that. You're my favorite SAP sister! 3 3 3**

**_Moonlight-Milkyway:_ thanks for the spelling. I have some problems wit that. **

**_Yokie:_ I try so hard to make it kawaii. I'm just so kool like that. Lol. XD**

**_Candyberry:_ I love fluff to! Your so right, it's so love! and how many "UPDATES!" did u put? I lost trake after about 69. Lolly!**

**I hope you all understand how PATHETIC 6 reviewers are. I'll do another hall of fame for any new peoples, if I do an after math.**

**Bibi! (For now, I will return evil laughter)**

**-PURINxoxoROX**


End file.
